runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Infernal Phoenix
Infernal Phoenix is a world 31 POC (player-owned city) clan mostly based on eventing, with a main focus on PvM and Clan Wars. Infernal Phoenix believes in a carefree, fun environment, not restricted by harsh rules or codes of conduct, meaning they try to minimize their clan rules and law inforcement as much as possible. Infernal Phoenix is a continuation of Bloodlines and the Eternal Light, which will be futher explained in the clan history below. General information *'Clan chat: '''Infernal Phoenix *'Friends chat:' ip lobby *'Homeworld:' 31 *'Citadel tier:' 3 *'Member count:' 92 Clan Rules #All Jagex rules apply #Do not beg for ranks #Do not be disrespectful Join Requirements '''Soldiers:' 160+ Combat Skillers: 1300+ Total Notable Quick-Find-Codes 269-270-861-64043453 --- Recruitment thread 90-91-866-64165610 --- W31 land claims Government Infernal Phoenix is led by 6 leaders, each with their own specialty. All of the leaders are of equal importance to the clan, and have a personal squad consisting of other clanmembers to help them perform their duty. The current clan owner is Angry Ugig, leader of squad 3. Ranks Infernal Phoenix makes use of a points-based rank system. This means that anyone can climb up the ranks by simply helping out the clan in whatever way they can. Ranks used Gold/silver Keys -''' These are the squad leaders. Appointed by leader when an open position is available. 'Bronze keys -' These are overseers. Appointed by leaders if they think you deserve it (Requires Admin). 'Star Symbol - ' These are admins. Appointed by leaders if they think you deserve it (Requires General). 'Gold Star - ' These are Generals. 400 clan points for this rank. 'Silver Star -' These are Captains. 300 clan points for this rank. 'Bronze Star -' These are Lieutenants. 200 clan points for this rank. Official rank to recruit. '3 Bars -' These are Sergeants. 100 clan points for this rank. '2 Bars - ' These are Corporals. 40 clan points for this rank. '1 Bar - ' These are Recruits. This is the starting rank for most people in Infernal Phoenix. Rank Rewards '''For new recruit: 10 points For attending event: 1 point per person that attends (must be posted on the forum thread by a Lieutenant or higher. If 3 people go, you get 3 points. If 5 people go, you 5 points, etc.) For gaining resources at the Citadel: 3 points per 200 Resources '''Bumping the forum thread: '''3 points (once a day, using GMT time) World 31 territory Capital: Ghorrock Fortress. Lands owned: Wilderness Bandit Camp, Forgotten Cemetery, Zamorakian Alter (Upper Wildy), Wilderness Volcano, Red Dragon Isle, Demonic Ruins, Rogues' Castle, Scorpion Pit, Deserted Keep, Wilderness Mage Arena, Volcano (Upper Wildy), East Wilderness RUins, Graveyard of shadows, Pirates Hideout, Agility Training Arena, Frozen Waste Plateau, Ghorrock Fortress, Dark Warrior's Fortress, Western Ruins (Next to Bandit Camp), Range Guild, Sorcerers Tower, Legends Guild, McGrubor's Woods, Keep le Faye, Catherby, Taverly, Burthope, Trollheim. Alliances #Living on the Edge (160+) #the Empire of Zaros (165+) #Republic of Zaros #Royal Empire of W31 Clan history This section is currently under construction. Bloodlines Era Founders: Let It Be92, ProfessorRoi, Blitz Undead and Fiasko the Eternal Light Era Founders: Obsidian Rex, BL Roi (ProfessorRoi), BL Beastly and needed Infernal Phoenix Era Founders: Ace Panda, Angry Stove, Angry Ugig, Benjabenja77 and RockWithTail War Record IP vs EoZ - 0-2 (August 20th 2012) - Lost Seers' Village IP vs KoV - 0-2 (January 20th 2013) - Lost Catherby Media Trivia *Infernal Phoenix has had 2 clan owners, 7 if previous clan eras are counted *The birthday of Infernal Phoenix is on May 4th *Earwax Jax is also known as the Papaya Lord *On suggestion of Gaarthor, leader of Recruitment at the time, the first IP clan avatar has been named Jeffrey External Links *Official IP clan page *IP recruitment thread T3 *Land Claims of W31 T3 Category:Clan Category:Clans